templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonias Colcha
Leonias Colcha, was a Male Human Twilight Templar at the time of the Force Cold War and the war that broke out from it. Leonias was born 70 BBY on Zonama Sekot, to Andrew and Petra Colcha. Biography Early Life and Templar Training Leonias was born 70 ABY on Zonama Sekot, to Andrew and Petra Colcha. Both of his parents were Templars, so it was no surprise that Leonias was strong in the force as well. Raised to be a Templar from birth, he showed many similarities with his grandfather, Kev-Mas Colcha. Trained in relative seclusion, Leonias couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the Galaxy had to offer. However, told that it wouldn't be the best time to go out into the Galaxy, due to the state of things, Leonias reluctantly stayed put. Vision in the Force Eventually, in 95 ABY, after receiving the rank of Gin Deshi, Leonias was visited by a vision from his grandfather, who guided him to his secret home on a hidden planet called Muspelheim. This planet was part of a sector called the Midgard Sector, and both the Planet and Sector were undiscovered by anyone except for Kev-Mas. There, Leonias was told to take the home and everything inside for himself, including his old ships, the Crimson Phoenix and Crimson Dagger. Operation: Sovereign 5 years later, Leonias was involved in Operation: Sovereign, the joint operation between the Mikaru Clan and the Templars with the goal of finding the true Sith headquarters of Darth Insipid. This was Leonias's first time being out into known space, an event he longed for since he first found out about it. General Description Leonias was tall and muscular in appearance, with neck-length black hair and piercing red cybernetic eyes. He generally wore armor, either red or black in color, most of the time containing a cape of the same color scheme. On special occasions he would wear other things, however, such as his Dress Uniform and Flightsuit. Equipment Cybernetic Eyes/HUD Leonias had cybernetic implants for eyes, which were equipped with a state of the art Heads-up display, that provided him with sensors scans, information pulled from the HoloNet, vital signs of himself or persons within sight, and more. This HUD was activated in certain modes at his command. One example would be when he entered his ship, he could trigger the HUD to turn onto the Ship's Systems by flipping a switch in the cockpit that transmitted a signal to the implants. However, for certain things that didn't necessarily use a vehicle, ship, or computer terminal, such as zooming in on a target, and other visual systems, Leonias had to use certain verbal commands, or a switch located in his armor. Vehicles Leonias's two vessels originally belonged to his grandfather. They were a custom transport, known as the Crimson Phoenix, as well as the custom Starfighter, the Crimson Dagger. He was also known to fly a Zonama Sekotan Fighter, known as Aniiba, such as the time when he first went to Muspelheim. Skills and Talents Leonias was a skillful practitioner in Lightsaber Combat and the Force, as well as being adept at Piloting and Tactics. He employed the unorthodox form, Tsurugi Kyouran, to great effectiveness. Leonias, also was highly skilled in the use of offensive Force Powers, such as Force Lightning and Bolt of Hatred. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Colcha Family Category:Grey Masters of the Twilight Templars Category:Articles by Kev-Mas Colcha